


dream boy

by etherealthings



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Trains, it's just...real cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealthings/pseuds/etherealthings
Summary: cody misses his stop on the train.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	dream boy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while sitting on the train, thinking what would happen if I fell asleep and woke up at the end of the line! Anyway as per usual this is all fiction, don't show this to cody/noel/anybody associated with them, and i respect their relationships with my whole heart!!!

Cody woke up with his face pressed against the cold glass of a window. He opened his eyes and blinked away the sleepiness, trying to figure out what was going on.

Where was he?

Then the panic set in.

A deep voice announced that the next stop the train would be making would be the last stop, the end of the line.

Doing some quick math, that meant Cody’s stop was...six stations ago.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time: yeah, he had already missed his first class. Fuck.

The man next to him sensed his panic and gave him a quick side eye and a friendly smile.

“You okay, man?” the guy next to him asked kindly.

Cody sighed deeply and tried to formulate a normal response, as if he wasn't freaking out on the inside. 

“Um, yes. Well, not really. I fell asleep and missed my stop and now I’m not going to make it to any of my classes,” Cody explained.

The other man laughed and nodded.

“Been there, dude. I’m sure there’s another train coming up in the opposite direction that you can take,” he said loftily.

“Yeah, probably,” Cody mumbled in response.

*

Cody got off the train and immediately ran to the board which displayed all the schedule information.

As he was trying to read, an automated voice startled him.

“Due to unforeseen technical issues, all trains are suspended until further notice. We apologize for the inconvenience.”

Right, of course. Why would the trains be running on time?_ Especially_ when he needed it most? 

He heard audible groans from the people around him, most of which were businessmen in suits checking their watches and typing out emails on their phones.

Cody sighed deeply and adjusted his backpack, then started walking through the station to find a café to get a coffee and a pastry. He deserved it for having to go through this hellish commute.

After ordering what turned out to be an extremely overpriced breakfast, Cody sat down at a table and pulled his laptop out. He sipped his coffee with one hand, using his other to start typing out a paragraph for a homework response.

Just as he was really hitting his stride, he was interrupted.

“Can I sit here?” a familiar voice asked.

Cody looked up to see the man from the train.

“Oh! Ah, sure!” he said politely. He really needed to work on his school stuff, but he felt bad saying no to this guy. Especially because the man from the train was really, really good looking. 

“I’m Noel,” the man said, reaching his hand out for a handshake.

Cody set down his coffee and shook Noel’s hand, keeping a polite smile plastered on his face.

“Really sucks about the trains, huh? Now I can’t get to work,” Noel said.

Cody nodded and tried to feign interest.

“Where do you work?” he asked.

“I do a work-study thing with a big tech company in the city. I’m studying to be a software engineer,” Noel explained.

Cody looked up, his eyes basically shining.

“Are you serious? Me too!” he said with a big grin.

He then closed his laptop and let out a deep breath.

Noel smiled at him and caught on to how Cody was feeling, something that Noel seemed to be quite skilled at. 

“It’s okay that you’re late or you missed a class or whatever, dude. Shit happens, ya know? You’ll be okay,” he said reassuringly.

Cody gave a weak smile and nodded. Missing class gave him anxiety like nothing else, but there was nothing he could do now.

Besides, having the company of a super cute programming major was kind of the best case scenario.

Noel took a sip of his coffee and spoke again.

“I used to bring my girlfriend here all the time,” he said quietly. “She liked it here.”

Cody looked confused.

“Where is she now? Is she okay?” he asked worriedly.

Noel laughed. “Yeah, she’s fine! That was years ago, when I was still in the closet,” he said casually.

Cody raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly, taking in that information.

“Ah, cool,” he mumbled in reply.

God, this guy was so smooth. Cody had no idea to mention that he was gay without outright saying it. So, that’s what he did.

“I’m gay too,” he blurted out.

Noel grinned, happy that his little set-up worked out in his favor.

“Two gay programming majors running into each other, huh? What’re the odds?” he asked with a quiet laugh.

Cody nodded and took another sip of his coffee. Holy shit, this guy was perfect. He was so sweet and easy to talk to, not to mention that he had gorgeous eyes and a contagious smile.

“Do you, uh, bring your boyfriend here?” Cody asked, trying to act aloof, and matching Noel’s nonchalant attitude.

Noel smirked at him.

“I’m single,” he replied.

Cody nodded in understanding, as if finding that out didn’t phase him.

“Cool, cool, cool,” he said casually, taking another sip of his coffee to conceal his smile.

They sat in silence for a moment, each sipping their drinks and taking bites out of the respective pastries they had bought.

“Can I see your phone for a second? Mine’s dead,” Noel said, mouth full of crumbly muffin bits.

Cody nodded and handed over his phone after unlocking it.

Noel hurriedly typed something out and handed it back.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows. “You didn’t even call anyone—“

Noel cut him off.

“Oh, right. I texted myself from your phone. Now we have each other’s numbers,” he hummed.

The automated voice over the loudspeaker came on again, only faintly able to be heard from the cafe. 

“All lines are now back up. Train 0819 is now boarding.”

Noel’s eyes widened and he quickly shoved all of his things into his bag, including a completely unwrapped muffin.

“That’s me, I gotta go,” he said hurriedly.

“Um, it was super cool to meet you. We should hang out sometime,” Noel said, trying to be as suave as he was earlier.

Cody agreed and smiled up at Noel, who was throwing out his empty coffee cup.

“Yeah, I’d love to. Good luck at work, Noel,” Cody said quietly, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue.

After Noel left, Cody checked his phone to see what Noel texted himself.

“this is codys number, the dream boy from the train station !!!!” the text read.

Cody laughed to himself and shook his head, then leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath.

He then sent Noel a text.

“so when’s our second date?” 


End file.
